Addicted: Failing To Remember
by ladyasile
Summary: A fic that tests just how responsible Hiei is. HieixKurama. Yaoi. Rated M for safety... or because it should be.


**Addicted: Failing To Remember**

* * *

A/N: This is something that got inspired by role playing with Stratagirl. It's amazing how the question: "Who do you like more... Snape or Kurama, or is it a tie?" lead to many things, and into role playing. She's doing a comic strip based on our role playing and I'm doing the fan fiction. This can be found in Deviant Art. Though it is very short. It was like six lines at the most! Anyways, special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And to Stratagirl too!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

Waking up next to Hiei was always wonderful in his opinion. Who wouldn't want a sexy, passionate, powerful demon to wake up to in the mornings? Indeed, Kurama felt bliss coursing through his veins just by thinking about how his life had improved since Hiei came to him. Smiling to himself as he looked once last time on the one he loved, he got out of bed. He stretched and surveyed the room, making sure everything and everyone was as they should be. After the inspection had met with his expectations, he headed to the shower.

Just like any other day, he undressed after turning on the water and setting it to the right temperature, and began to shower. It wasn't long before he was done. When he got out, he covered himself up with a towel and began to dry himself. Though a hairdryer would've done the job quicker, he went against it sine he didn't want to wake anyone up. Though his hair was still wet, he went on with his routine. Once done in there, he walked out of the bathroom and headed for the closet.

Today was his day off from work, not that he had much of a schedule to follow since he worked at home, but he liked the idea of a schedule as to not fall behind on his work. With that decided, he went about picking his clothes for the day. It needed to be comfortable, yet it had to be something that he could go out in incase of an emergency. After running his hands through the various clothes, most of which he owned, he settled on black, medium-sleeved top. What he would wear to go with that was another challenge.

"Why do you insist on picking clothes that match, Kurama? More importantly, why not wear nothing since you've got no work?" Kurama felt Hiei embrace him from behind. "We could…" It was a tempting offer Hiei had made, but he knew better than to indulge himself.

Leaning against Hiei, he shook his head. "You have to get to Mukuro, remember?" he asked as he began to tease Hiei by grinding himself against him. The moan from his husband made him smile. Aside from having a perfect life, it was nice to know that Hiei still thought him attractive. "You'll be back by nightfall. We can… At night," he suggested as his hand traveled lower.

Hiei grasped Kurama's hips. "Damn tease," he muttered as he moaned once more before letting go and walking to the bathroom. Kurama giggled. It was a sight to see Hiei trying to walk away after a little teasing.

Cooking had always been something he enjoyed doing. The wonderful smells that it elicited as the food was near ready to consume was always the best. Kurama turned off the stove and began to set the table for breakfast. Not much time passed after he finished putting the food on the proper dishes that Hiei came downstairs. As always when he went to Makai, Hiei was dressed in his black clothes. During their time together, Kurama had managed to change Hiei out of his old style by introducing him to various different clothes that Hiei liked.

"As you can see, breakfast is ready," Kurama said, placing down a glass to fill with orange juice. Hiei nodded at him and sat down on the chair across from him. He sat down too and began to eat when the phone rang. It appeared that Hiei had been too busy with his food to take notice of the phone, leaving Kurama to answer it. And taking a single glance at the caller I.D., he picked up the phone in a trice.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kurama knew that not every time his mother called was an emergency, but he worried when she called him in the mornings. It was something he couldn't help, since he noticed that all the unfortunate news was always delivered in the mornings.

There was silence before she spoke. "No, nothing's wrong. You worry too much, dear," she said. After taking a breath, Kurama smiled. "I just wanted to know if you were ready for your brother's graduation today. You did remember, right? You know how much it means to him."

Delighted to hear that, he answered her. "Yes, I remember now… However, there is the policy that might cause trouble for us…"

"Oh, yes, you're right. Forgive me for forgetting, dear," she said to him.

He shook his head. "No, mother. I'm sure I know the perfect solution."

"I do hope it works out. Will Hiei be able to make it?"

Kurama sighed. "No, today he has to go to work, but he can help with our situation. I'll see you at the graduation." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Turning around, he noticed Hiei eating the last bits of his breakfast.

* * *

If there was anything that annoyed Hiei, it was being fussed over by his husband. Before he left, the fox had put something on him. It felt heavy from behind, but it didn't bother him at all. Aside from that, he had made it to Mukuro's without a problem.

However, once there, it all turned strange for him. Mukuro and several other demons snickered every time he passed by. At first he ignored them, but after being laughed at during his shift to patrol the borders, he had it.

Hiei jumped off the bug-looking vehicle and headed for a portal to go home. It didn't matter to him if Mukuro got angry or not. Although the heavy feeling on his back went away after he got home. It felt liberating, yet he couldn't help but wonder why it was no longer heavy. Shrugging it off, he entered his home. Since the lights were on, he knew his husband was home.

"Kurama, I'm home!" he shouted as he took off the boots he wore to Makai. Soon right after he called, Kurama entered the living room in more casual clothes.

He smiled at him for a moment before frowning. "Where's the baby?" he asked.

There was an awkward moment were neither spoke. All they did was stare at each other, and it wasn't making Hiei any more confident in his response. "We have a kid?"

It impressed Hiei to see how long Kurama was able to stand and stare at him before fainting. Now that he thought about it, the weight on his back did move. And perhaps all the noises he kept hearing, aside from the snickering, were now explainable. After getting Kurama to bed and finding their baby, Hiei knew that he would have to endure plenty of more days of celibacy.

* * *

End


End file.
